cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Russian Empire (alliance)
The Russian Empire is a white team alliance. = History = The Empire was created on January 20, 2008, by Alexander Lee and Vladimir Slavakovich. Within a day it reached five members. On February 9, 2008, the newly appointed Chairman, Leonardo856 (AKA Frederick Reithoffer), couped Vladimir established his own government and changing the constitution. Then on February 10, former Chairman Nikolaus, who resigned on January 25, overthrew Frederick's regime and declared himself Emperor. Frederick and his followers persuaded all TRE members that Vladimir and Nikolaus were traitors, and formed the New Russian Empire, which was immediately declared war on by TRE. = Russian Constitution = Article I: Membership in the Empire Section I: Admission Any nation that wishes to be an imperial citizen of Russia must follow certain procedures. Potential members must file an application in the admissions office on the forums. The applications must include, but are not limited to, nation name, ruler name, nation strength, trading sphere, former alliances, current wars, and who recruited them. Nations attempting to join cannot be in another alliance or in an active war. Rogue nations and nations with ZI-sentences are not accepted entrance. Section II: Resignation & Expulsion Any nation that wishes to resign their citizenry with the Empire can do so in the resignation section of the admissions office. All resignations are accepted unless the nation has received aid from the Empire within the past month. Any nation that commits treason, espionage, or attacks on members will be expulsed from the Empire. Section III: Citizens’ Rights All citizens of the Empire have the right to free speech; receive aid, vote for council, and run for council. Article II: Imperial Government Section I: The Emperor The Emperor is the head of state and government of the Empire. He is in charge of most the alliance and its affairs. If the Emperor should resign, he must appoint a successor. Section II: The Council Chairman The Council Chairman is an assistant to the Emperor and head of the Council of Ministers. He also has some government control over the Empire. If the Chairman should resign, the Emperor must appoint a successor. Section III: The Council of Ministers The Council of Ministers is divided into six sections. Each ministry is led by a minister. The different ministries are all in charge of different aspects of the alliance and follow the Emperor’s orders. The six ministries are: War, Foreign Affairs, Finance, the Interior, Intelligence, and Justice. All ministers of the ministries are elected to serve a month term. Should an elected minister be inactive or ineffective, the Emperor or Chairman may remove them from the position and choose to either appoint a new minister or hold a special election for that ministry. Section IV: The Imperial Courts The Imperial Courts are in charge of settling issues between the members of the Empire. Whenever a member is accused of treason, espionage, unjust wars, or flaming of members or foreigners, they may be put on trial to defend themselves. The head of the Imperial Courts is the Chief Justice who settles any cases that are unable to be settled by the basic courts. There will be three Imperial Courts, all that have a judge. As said previously, if a case cannot be settled in the Imperial Courts, it goes to the Chief Justice. The Supreme Court will be headed by the Chief Justice and alongside him will be five associate justices. Article III: Foreign Affairs Section I: War All wars against a single nation must be approved by the Emperor or Chairman. Any unapproved war against a single nation will be met with expulsion. All wars against another alliance must be approved by the Emperor. If the Emperor wishes, he may conduct a public poll asking the whole membership whether war should occur; though this is the choice of the Emperor. Section II: Nuclear Weapons & Spies Nuclear weapons may be constructed by any citizen of the Empire, but these weapons may not be used against any other nation unless the Empire is attacked by a nuke first. Any breaking of this rule will be met by a court trial and possibly expulsion. Spies may be made, but may not be used by any citizen of the Empire. All spies made by a member nation must be only for the purpose of countering spy operations against their own nation. A member nation may only use spies in a time of war against the enemy. In peacetime, that is forbidden. Section III: Foreign Embassies Any alliance may set up an embassy with the Empire. The Emperor or Chairman may approve or disapprove the request of an embassy by an alliance. Section IV: Foreign Treaties & Pacts The Empire may only sign a treaty and/or pact with the approval of the Emperor. All treaties/pacts will be signed by the Emperor, Chairman, and Foreign Minister. If the Emperor chooses, he may conduct a public poll for the membership to have a say in whether the Empire should sign a certain treaty/pact. The Empire is forbidden to merge into any other alliance, though an alliance may merge into the Empire. Article IV: Amendments With approval of the Emperor, Chairman, and membership, the Constitution of The Russian Empire may be amended. Amendments First Amendment The Russian Empire is an alliance of the White Trading Sphere. All members of the Empire are required to be in the White Sphere. Authored by: Chairman Nikolaus (AKA Alexander Lee) Category:Alliances